


he keeps me warm

by alindzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, really just Viktor & Yuuri being adorable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindzy/pseuds/alindzy
Summary: Viktor welcomes Yuuri into his home and they are just super in love and adorable.





	

Viktor shuts the door to his apartment behind him and swallows nervously. Yuuri takes a few steps ahead of him into the apartment, looking around at the still and plain decor. Viktor had renovated slightly in the time he'd been waiting for Yuuri, having gone a week ahead of him to St. Petersburg to settle the apartment. There were more things for the two of them, more flatware, more seating, the soap and food Yuuri like. His stuff and Yuuri's that had been shipped in from Japan laid around the apartment half unpacked. He'd only unpacked a few things of Yuuri's, the things he knew Yuuri would want to feel more at home, and he loved the apartment so much more already. Yuuri had made it a home already and he'd only just gotten off a plane.

"Makka." Yuuri grins and falls to his knees as the poodle runs for him, excitedly licking at his face and wiggling about. Yuuri's fingers slip into his fur and leans his head down to murmur to him softly.

"Did you take care of my Vitya, hm? Make sure he wasn't too cold all by himself?"

Viktor blushes behind Yuuri, hand still on the doorknob. Yuuri shoots him a grin over his shoulder before he sprawls onto the floor with Makkachin, chuckling as he is throughly licked by the dog.

Viktor smiles at the scene, bolts the door, tosses his keys on the coffee table, and joins the most important aspects of his life on the floor. He pets Makka as well, but the poodle is more focused on the adorable boy on the floor. Eventually Makka tires himself out and contents himself by laying on Yuuri's chest, dainty paws resting on the man's collarbones.

Viktor settles beside them, moving to lay on his side and take Yuuri's hand. He brings it up to his lips and brushes them against Yuuri's knuckles. His eyes close at Viktor's gentle kiss, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Tired?" Viktor murmurs against Yuuri's skin.

"Mm."

"Would you like to go to bed? I bought new sheets for us."

"No...thank you, love. I just couldn't bear to move Makka." Yuuri grins and brings his free hand up to stroke down Makka's back.

Viktor holds onto Yuuri's hand more firmly, presses his nose to it. He breathes in Yuuri's scent and sighs contently. "I missed you, lyubova moya."

"Missed you too." Yuuri murmurs. Eyes still closed, he frees his hand from Viktor's grip and slinks his arm around the silver haired man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Viktor shifts and rests his head on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri turns his head and presses a kiss to Viktor's forehead.

"It's very strange..." Viktor mumbles, his voice muffled.

"Hm?"

"You being here...I haven't had anyone over here before I don't think."

"What? Viktor?" Yuuri's head turns and when Viktor looks up his eyes are open and wide behind his glasses. Viktor nearly melts at the sight of them, warm and brown and comforting. He blushes, embarrassed, but can't look away either.

"Not even Yurio? Or Yakov?"

Viktor shakes his head. "No. Yakov would have me over for dinner sometimes, especially when he was married. And Yurio and his grandpa invited me over once or twice too, but I can't remember anyone ever coming here."

Yuuri's hand comes up to the side of Viktor's face and his thumb brushes a silver eyebrow. "You were alone."

"Well...yes." Viktor looks down at his hand on Yuuri's chest, at the ring faithfully on his finger. "Life of a skater, right?"

"Not anymore." Yuuri lifts Viktor's chin and makes their eyes meet. "It's me and you now."

Viktor smiles at that and can't help but look down, long lashes casting shadows over his pinking cheeks. "I'm glad, Yuuri. Really. You and me is much better."

"Good." Yuuri kisses his head again and his fingers slip into his silver hair. "I like it better too."

"I never really even spoke to anyone before you. I was just...alone. Well. Other than Makkachin of course." He brings his hand up to Makka's back, resting it near Yuuri's. The poodle has already started to vibrate with snores and Viktor can't help but smile at him. "I was so focused at the time. So much that it hurt. I didn't even enjoy skating much towards the end. It just felt like my only purpose, that I could not quit."

"Oh, Viktor..."

"It's okay. It brought me to you, didn't it? And I enjoy it so much more with you, do you know that, Yuuri? You make it fun." Viktor smiles larger now, his eyes closing with it. With his mouth shut for a moment, his mind switches gears. "Oh, Yuuri, we'll need to run along the beach before practice tomorrow! You've got to--"

He's abruptly interrupted as Yuuri turns--disturbing Makka's sleep and causing him to run off to the other room pouting--and kisses Viktor firmly. His lips are slightly chapped, but Viktor couldn't care less. He hadn't been kissed in over a week, since before he'd left Japan. They'd hugged at the airport, after dramatically running for each other once again, but they had still been too nervous to kiss in public.

"Sorry." Yuuri says breathlessly, only pulling away a small sliver. "I just missed you so much. Remind me never to leave you again."

"Never leave me again." Viktor replies immediately, going in for another kiss. His arms come up around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's fingers slide into his silver hair again, keeping the older man close to him.

"Hm, did you miss me, old man?" Yuuri teases between kisses, pausing to smirk and breathe.

"Of course I did, katsudon." Viktor mutters, pushing Yuuri onto his back. Lifting a lean leg and bracketing Yuuri's head with his arms, he straddles his fiancé.

Yuuri chuckles, his hands finding Viktor's hips, which still hide under a coat and a sweater. "Eager. You've even got your shoes on still."

"Hush." Viktor murmurs, a giddy smile on his lips, before going in for more.

They continue like that way for a while, messy and lazy kisses, too tired to take it much further. Yuuri does slip a hand under Viktor's sweater and rubs circles into the Russian's back with his thumb.

"Let's go to bed, Vitya. As much as I'd like to continue," Yuuri tickles Viktor's sides, "it's about midnight to me right now, love."

"Mm. Fine." Viktor sighs melodramatically, straightening up so he's sitting on Yuuri's hips. "Cruel to keep your fiancé waiting, but I suppose Sleeping Beauty must get his rest..."

"Oh, come on. I'll let you be little spoon."

"Fine, fine."

Viktor pushes himself off of Yuuri and once stood offers the younger man a hand. Together they make their way to the bedroom, leaving behind Yuuri's bags, kicking off shoes, shredding jackets and other clothing. By the times they've met Makka in the full bed, Yuuri is down to his boxers and t-shirt while Viktor stays in his sweater, only removing his trousers. Once both in bed, Yuuri plasters himself to Viktor's back, Viktor laying similarly up against Makkachin.

Yuuri presses his palm to Viktor's chest and buries his face in his neck. Viktor is taller and generally bigger than Yuuri but insists on being little spoon on a regular basis. He deserves to be held, Viktor has declared to Yuuri several times, he's earned it.

"I love you." Yuuri says softly, his voice and breath filling up the bedroom. For once, Viktor is warm. He can't remember the last time he felt this warm here, maybe he never has. His eyes threaten to tear just at the thought of it.

"Wow." He breathes, his accent making the word his own.

"What?" Yuuri asks, his voice already sleepy. He snuggles in closer to Viktor, throws a leg over his hip.

"Nothing, just..." Viktor sighs, taking his fiancé's hand and threading their fingers. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @v-nikiforovkatsuki.


End file.
